Captain Kwame
by Jay3000
Summary: The Planeteers have all decided to go their separate ways after years of working together and have finally save the world from being polluted.
1. Chapter 1 Final Moments

**Linka: Jay3000 don't ownCaptain Planet and the Planeteers it is owned by Ted Turner and Robert Larkin III. I and all the people who help him)**

 **Jay3000: This going to be a one shot unless you guys want morechapters than give me lots of reviews.**

Everybody thoughts

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Final Moments**

* * *

A handsome young man and a beautiful young woman about 18 years of age was walking through the forest of the island looking for their friends. The young man had black flat-topped hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. He is wearing a blue Planeteer T-shirt with a green emblem and both matching pants and vest with red sleeves and collar. He has gold necklaces around his neck and bracelets on each hands, which reference to his African tribal background.

The woman beside him was a young Asian woman with short, glossy black hair cut into a bob with bangs, a curve body with C-cup breast, brown eyes and pale skin. She is wearing a pink Planeteer T-shirt with a green emblem, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and brown shorts. Her socks are green, and her Converse sneakers appear to be blue, pink, and white.

Today was the Planeteers final meeting as they would all be going back to their country to work on their own. "Kwame, why do we have to look for them" the woman said, she wanted to spend some time with him instead.

"Come Gi, we all need to spend some more time together before we go our separate ways" The man now known as Kwame said, not seeing the look on Gi's face.

"I rather spend the time with you" Gi had a huge crush on Kwame who had now idea because all he could think about was going back home and confess to Georgina (or "Georgie", as he calls her). Gi had had enough and was about to drag him into the bushes when suddenly heard loud voices.

"I SAW YOU WITH THAT SLUT IN THE BAR!" A female voice shouted.

"THAT WAS FOR A MISSION AND YOU KNOW IT!" A male voice shouted back.

"That was Wheeler and Linka!" Kwame shouted as he ran off as Gi chase after him.

"Damn it, I was so close!" Gi shouted in her mind as they reached a clearing and saw their friends.

Linka is a very beautiful woman with green eyes, long blonde hair that is in a ponytail with a very curve body with D cup breasts that made the women jealous and the man worshipping her. She is wearing short brown shorts, sneakers, and a yellow Planeteer t-shirt with a teal colored emblem, under a purple long-sleeved collared shirt and sleeveless light-brown vest. Her belt buckle has a red communism star on it. "AND TAKEN HER TO YOUR ROOM WAS A PART OF THE MISSION RIGHT!"

"NOTHING HAPPEN!" The redhead shouted back nervously. Wheeler has red hair and blue eyes and is somewhat handsome. He is wearing a blue Planeteer shirt which is half-tucked and half-untucked with blue jeans and a brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up.

"MY ROOM WAS NEXT TO YOURS AND THE WALL WAS THIN!" Linka shouted.

"Hehehheehhe you heard us" Wheeler chuckled nervously.

*slap*

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Linka slapped Wheeler across his face which sends him flying across the place and into a tree, she had used her **wind** power to help her.

"Wheeler!" another young man shouted.

"I am out of here! **Wind**!" Linka said without looking to see if Wheeler was okay as she flies off.

"Wheeler!" Gi shouted.

Kwame just stood there watching Linka fly off. "I knew this would happen"

Gi and Ma-Ti helped wheeler to his feet and check to see if he was hurt "Damn it Wheeler look what you did, you better go and apologize!" Gi shouted.

"Yeah you really mess up"Ma-Ti said to his friend.

"You are right and I will beg for, forgiveness" Wheeler said when suddenly he heard Kwame's voice.

" **Earth**!" Kwame shouted as Wheeler sink into the ground, only his head was free.

"What the hell Kwame!" Wheeler shouted as the others looked on with shock look on their faces.

"Kwame why did you do that" Gi was the first one to recover.

"She needs some space" Kwame said as he walked up to Wheeler "I told you not to take the woman to your room and you did not listen now you get what you deserved"

"He needs to apologize, this is our last day together" Ma-Ti said when he heard a voice.

"Kwame is right, she needs her space and Wheeler you deserved it, you knew you had a girlfriend and yet you took that woman to your room" everybody turn around to see the beautiful goddess. She is a beautiful mature woman with tan skin, dark hair with lighter streaks and light-coloured eyes. She is wearing a long, purple dress, purple shoes, a thin, golden headband and two long, light-coloured decorative pieces of material, one of which is wrapped around her left upper arm and the other is tied together with a hem of her dress on her right shoulder. "The mission was keep her away from the palace not to sleep with her"

"But Gaia this is our last day together and we should not leave like this" Ma-Ti said.

"I know Ma-Ti so I will you guys 5 more days to patch things up" and with that the goddess vanished.

"Well I am going to my room" Kwame said as Gi grabbed unto him.

"What about Wheeler?" Gi asked.

"That is punishment for hurting a sweet girl like Linka like that" Kwame said as he walked off.

 **3 Days later**

During the past few days Linka had not come back the others were worried, after her fights with Wheeler she would disappeared for two days not three and this got them really worried.

"We will split up and search the surrounding islands" Kwame said as they all nodded their heads "When we find her, we will signal the others if we can" Hope Island was hidden in plain sights of several island, it was protected by Gaia's barrier that prevent anybody from seeing or coming unto the island. The other jumped into their individual boats and sped off leaving Kwame.

"Kwame wait!" Gaia said as she appeared on his boat "Linka is on Moon Island"

"Then why didn't you tell the others!" Kwame shouted as Gaia glared at him "I am sorry"

"Apology accepted and I did not tell the others because all of your going their might not help your cause and beside she is still upset with Wheeler" Gaia said as Kwame nodded in agreement "I choose you because I feel you will be able to adopt to any situation that Linka will throw at you if needed"

"I am glad you have that much faith in me Gaia" Kwame blushed.

"Now go my handsome Planeteer" Gaia winked at him before she vanished. Leaving a red face Kwame who eventually sped off in his boat.

* * *

Kwame arrived on the small island in about an hour and placed his hands on the ground **"Earth Memory**!" as the ring glow, this was is new technique that he had been working on for a while. It allows him to tap into the earth memory but he could only go back about a day "Found you" Linka was at s fair.

 **With Linka**

"One please" Linka said as the vender gave her a cotton candy which she took and went into a line and when on the ferris wheel. She was enjoying her time alone from Wheeler and her friends who she knew would try to talk her into making up with Wheeler. She did not feel like to do it this moment "I will go back tomorrow" as she ate her cotton candy and enjoy the ride. Suddenly she spot Kwame from where she was and he seems to be looking for someone.

"Damn it, It looks like Gaia finally sold me out but why Kwame I thought she would send Gi or Ma-Ti" She wasn't ready to go as yet so she decided to use her wind power to fly away but not before letting Kwame see her. She did not know why she did it, she just wanted one more day of fun before going back so she send a powerful windy that blew cotton candy all over Kwame face then she show him her tongue and flew off.

"So that how you like to play" Kwame said as he ate the Cotton candy off his face and chase after her. The chase went on for hours as Kwame try to catch her and Linka kept on escaping, Kwame did know how she keep on seeing him before he see her. Linka was enjoying the little chase more than she enjoyed her time alone because it kept her mind of Wheeler. Kwame even enjoy the game of their and wished it could go on forever but we know all good things must coming to an end. Kwame did not caught up to Linka until she left him a message telling that she decided to spend her final night at a local club.

* * *

"There she is" Kwame said as he saw her on the dance flood surrounded by men, he was wearing a green pants with his green jacket and a red undershirt "Oh shit" blood came to Kwame nose as he saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a skin-tight, purple dress that reaches her knee, it was so tight that you could see her marvellous shape of her body. There were several cuts at the sides and top of her dress, exposing her long luscious legs and her cleavage.

"May I have this dance?" he'd asked, rescuing her from the phalanx of men asking her to dance.

"Yes," she'd said, happy to escape. "Thank you Mr. Kwame"

"Mr. Kwame?" he said to himself "I better play along"

"I appreciate the rescue," she said.

"I'm surprised to see you here. From what I've heard this isn't really your sort of affair," he commented while staring deeply into her green eyes. "Wow I never knew her eyes was green" he felt the heat build in his stomach.

"I've decided to get out more. Have a little fun," she'd said, deciding to play it coy. "And to get away from certain people" as a smile appeared on her face.

He'd swung her out then swung her back in. "Enjoying yourself so far?" he'd said into her ear as her back pressed against his chest. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"More than I expected," she said before adding, "How about you? What brings you to the island of the moon?" Linka said as she stared into his eyes.

"I never miss a good party. I may also have to attend to some business while I'm in town." Linka almost laughed at his answer but she held it in "And to find a certain blond"

"I see, what she like is" Linka replied as they continue to dance. "I mean she must be special for you to look for her

"She has long blond hair, very lovely, caring and intelligent" Kwame said with shocked her.

"No one has ever describe me like that with saying how hot and sexy I am" Link said to herself as a blush appeared on her face "Not even Wheeler" as a frown appeared on her face.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kwame asked.

"No, I am just tired of dancing" Linka said as she dragged him off the dance floor "Let's have a drink."

 **Hours later**

A slightly drunk Kwame and a drunk Linka was walking towards Linka's room she had been staying in the hotel since she left Hope Island.

"Gotcha," Linka suddenly shouted she gave him a kiss closing her mouth, hot and heavy against his and dragged her teeth along his lips.

"W-What" a confused Kwame said when suddenly she balled her fingers into the front of his jacket, bringing his body closer to hers.

"Kwame," she began, "Do you want to come inside of me?"

"What did you say?" a red face Kwame asked.

"I said do you want to come inside" Linka giggled as she took out her keys "Unless you have somewhere else to stay"

Yes, I would like that," Kwame said as he took the keys from her and open the door "Linka why did you kiss me?"

"Hehehheehhe for given me a wonderful time" Linka said as she dragged him into the room and flung him unto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kwame shuttered as he saw Linka taking off her dress, revealing to Kwame that she wasn't wearing any panties or bra' "Sweet Gaia"

"I thought you said you wanted to come into me" Linka said seductively as she walk towards him. "Or I am not pretty enough like Dr. Carver"

"Of course you are but what about W-" As she tackled him on the bed

"There is nobody in my life right now, so can put that big cock of yours into me" Linka said as she nibble on his ear.

"But you are drunk" Kwame said, he always wanted Linka but he did not make his move because he was friends with wheeler, he wanted Dr. Carver and Gi too "And I don't want to take advantage of you"

* * *

 **Sex Scene Alert skip if you want to**

* * *

"What if I want you to" Linka captured his lips and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Kwame flipped her over and started kissing her. Kwame's tongue roughly licked Linka breasts as he held them together and endlessly groped them. As he brushed his tongue on her nipples and feverishly suckled them then brush his teeth on the soft orbs of flesh. He gently bit into the mound and started to gnaw on it...

Linka moaned as Kwame's tongue flicked the orbs of flesh and made them slowly bob. Kwame's hands sank themselves into the mounds and squeezed them together.

Kwame planted his lips on Linka's neck and began to rub his mouth on it. Linka moaned as Kwame nibbled on her neck and he rubbed the ample breasts together.

Linka felt her innards turning wet from Kwame's lustful groping and he nibbled on her neck as he let his hands travel down south as he slip his hands inside her thighs, spreading them apart, making Linka shiver from exposing the cold air to her wet pussy. Kwame fingers traced her slick folds before separating them as well.

"Kwame … "died on her lips when his tongue reached out to taste her. As he licked her opening then to her clit, as Linka moaned

"Oh my god…. Kwame …" she moaned, her fingers tugging on his hair as Kwame slid his index finger inside her, while his mouth continued its assault on her clit. Her moans grew even louder and her legs began to tremble as her walls clamped down around Kwame's finger...

"Kwame ….oh my god…oh… Fuck!" as she came all over his finger

Linka laid there, her skin flushed and damp with sweat from her orgasm, trying to catch her breath. "How… That... I've never…" she stammered. "That felt amazing."

Suddenly Kwame lifted her off the bed and she wraps her leg around him as Kwame moved to the nearby wall as he started to kiss Linka deeply while moving his cock there between her thighs, he then felt her pussy which was already wet as some of her juices were already covering his cock.

As they parted, the Planeteer panted out as she felt her lover's cock continuing to move into her pussy "Oh Gaia, it's big!" as she felt it stretching her walls.

He started languidly moving himself in and out. She didn't know what was better, his lips, or his hips. Kwame knew the right speed and direction, his pace perfect as he thrust into her again and again. He had complete control, and knowing that made Linka ache with pleasure.

Kwame soon picked up the pace while Linka held on tight to him and then he went back to her breasts as he licked and sucked on them while Linka moaned out her pleasure at his actions as the pleasure from him sucking and licking her breasts mixed well with the pleasure of his cock moving in and out of her pussy at a much faster and deeper pace as the two of them continued to moan out in pleasure at each movement.

"YESSSSSSS!" Linka scream as she came all over his cock but Kwame wasn't finish with her as yet as he switches position.

Linka moaned and cried out with each thrust that Kwame was making and the feel of her his cock burying deeply, the Wind Mistress was more than happy to make her pleasure obvious to herself and her lover as well.

"HARDER!"

"DEEPER!"

It was not long before the two finally reached their own personal limits as both of them cried out at the very same time.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Linka's orgasm hit her hard just as Kwame's own orgasm hit him hard, the Planeteer felt Kwame's cum flow into her pussy and she felt her inner walls milk Kwame's cock deeply before they passed out.

* * *

 **Sex scene over**

* * *

 **The next day**

"Ah my head what happen" Linka said as she woke up "And why do I feel so sore" as she open her eyes and Saw Kwame inside of her "Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

"What happen?" Kwame shouted as he jumped up and got into a fighting position. "Ah my head"

"What were you doing inside of me" Linka shouted as she covered herself with the sheet before looking at him and saw the massive cock "And put that away!" as a blush appeared on her face.

"What are you" Kwame looked down and covered himself up with a towel "You don't remember what happen last night"

"No I don't…"then a blush appeared on her face as she remember screaming her lungs out as Kwame slammed his massive cock into her. "Oh shit Gi is going to kill me"

"Why would she kill you" A confused Kwame asked.

"You don't know she has a crush on you" Linka replied as she held her head down.

"I did not know about that" Kwame said with a shock look on his face. "Wheeler is going to kill me too"

"Why would he, I broke up with him three days ago" Linka said as she glared at him "We can't tell Gi about this"

 **Hope Island**

"Look who I found" Kwame said as he and Linka entered Gaia's house to see the others.

"Sorry about this guys" Linka said as Ma-Ti and Gi ran over to them and hugged her as Wheeler stood there, he did not want Linka to be angry at him so he just stood there and wait.

"Linka, I am glad you are back" Wheeler said as Linka glared at him only to be bump by Kwame.

"We need to talk" Linka said as she walked pass him "Follow me"

 **Later**

All the Planeteer was standing together in a circle "Now for the final time or when the world need us" as they raise their rings. "Let our powers combine. **Earth**!"

" **Fire**!" Wheeler shouted

" **Wind**!" Linka shouted.

" **Water**!" Gi shouted

" **Heart**!" Ma-Ti shouted as their powers combine.

 **"By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!** " Captain Planet appeared in the air"

"Go, Planet!" The Planeteers shouted as Captain Planet landed and they all hugged him. They spend the rest of the day having fun until they have to leave. They all said their goodbyes and by the looks of it Wheeler and Linka was on good terms.

"Kwame take time with Gi and try not to break her with your massive cock like you did to me hehehe" Linka laughed as she gave him one more hug and ran towards Gi and whispered something in her ears.

"I will take one last walk around the island before I go" Kwame said as he walked off.

* * *

"Go get him" Linka said as she push Gi who chase after him. "Kwame wait!" as he stopped.

"What-"Gi's lips was onto his and he stood there until his mind reboot. Gi wrapped her arms delicately around Kwame's neck as she moaned when Kwame nibbled on her bottom lips. She parted her lips, feeling his tongue enter the warm cave of Gi's mouth. Gi moaned, feeling his tongue stroke against hers; with either's tongue probing every depth of either's mouths.

Kwame pulled her waist closer to him, pulling deeper into the kiss. The kiss was getting wilder as the fire inside them grows, and from their position, Kwame starts to lose control and getting turned on. Gi is getting wet, getting aroused, and her panties getting drenched with her fluids slowly leaking out. Their kiss is very passionate yet there's some lust in it as they're hungry for this. Kwame is a great kisser...' Gi complimented in her thoughts.  
Gi has been kissing Kwame for more than a minute, they don't realize their breaths are getting very low. They then part lips, panting heavily from their affectionate and hot kiss. They stare each other in the eye and perceived the desire in their eyes. Gi grabbed his hands and guides his hand to her ass.

"Damn girl got ass" Kwame said to himself as he squeezed it as Gi moans.

"This will be waiting for you went you come and visit me in Asia" Gi said as she ran back to the others.

"Never would have expect you to be a ladies man Kwame" Gaia said as a shock Kwame turn around.

"Gaia, you know" Kwame stuttered.

"Of Coursed I followed you" Gaia replied as Kwame blushed "I even thought about joining you and Linka" as blood came out of Kwame nose and Gaia laughed as she vanished.

* * *

End


	2. IMPORTANT

Sorry for not updating but I haven't felt like writing anything since my mother has been in the hospital since last month after a botch surgery that could have taken her way from me, so I decided to put my stories on hold until she is out of the hospital which hopefully is this month.

Stories on hold

 **Naruto Slayer of the Dead**

 **Justice League Darkness falls**

 **Captain Kwame**

 **The Living Force**

 **Freezing Shinobi A Mere Boy**

 **Avatar the Last Cock Bender (Legend of Korra version)**

 **FairyTail's Akatsuki**

 **Kyuubi Gundam**

 **The Golden Lion**

 **Naruto the Strongest Shield (Saikyō no Tate)**

 **Legendary Bloodline 2 the Power of a God**

Orphan's Devil is not on the list because I am not the one who write it, I am more like the editor and publisher. The only reason why Darkness fall was updated was because I wrote it before my mother was in the hospital.

Jay3000 out


	3. Chapter 2 Going to Asia

**Gi: Jay3000 don't own Captain Planet and the Planeteers it is owned by Ted Turner and Robert Larkin III. I and all the people who help him)**

Everybody thoughts

 **Linka: Happy Birthday Jamaica.**

 **Gi: Yeah happy 54th!**

 **Jay3000: Happy Independent Jamaica and to all my Jamaica readers.**

* * *

 **Review corner**

* * *

Guest and ILove Puncakes

Jay3000: She has but not as strong as she felt before the surgery

The Storm Master 567

Jay3000: Thanks for the support.

DragonPony022

Jay3000: Glad you liked it and you will have to continue to read to find out.

HaitianQueen

Jay3000: It could happen.

petey

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

unknown warrior chapter 1 . Feb 22

Jay3000: Yeah I haven't seem any story with him as yet.

Guest

Jay3000: Guy eat shit

lineeler

Jay3000: Hhahahahahaha who cares

Guest chapter 1 . Feb 22

Jay3000: I know right, I wanted to be the first one to do it.

Guest chapter 1 . Feb 22

Jay3000: Glad I could make your dreams come through.

john chapter 1 . Feb 22

Jay3000: I know right.

Guest chapter 1 . Feb 22

Jay3000: You do know me but you will have to read to find out.

HHH chapter 1 . Feb 22

Jay3000: Thank you and I will.

edboy4926

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

* * *

 **Review Corner ends**

* * *

 **Last time**

* * *

Kwame pulled her waist closer to him, pulling deeper into the kiss. The kiss was getting wilder as the fire inside them grows, and from their position, Kwame starts to lose control and getting turned on. Gi is getting wet, getting aroused, and her panties getting drenched with her fluids slowly leaking out. Their kiss is very passionate yet there's some lust in it as they're hungry for this. "Kwame is a great kisser...' Gi complimented in her thoughts.

Gi has been kissing Kwame for more than a minute, they don't realize their breaths are getting very low. They then part lips, panting heavily from their affectionate and hot kiss. They stare each other in the eye and perceived the desire in their eyes. Gi grabbed his hands and guides his hand to her ass.

"Damn girl got ass" Kwame said to himself as he squeezed it as Gi moans.

"This will be waiting for you went you come and visit me in Asia." Gi said as she ran back to the others.

"Never would have expect you to be a ladies man Kwame." Gaia said as a shock Kwame turn around.

"Gaia, you know." Kwame stuttered.

"Of Coursed I followed you." Gaia replied as Kwame blushed. "I even thought about joining you and Linka." As blood came out of Kwame nose and Gaia laughed as she vanished.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Going to Asia**

Kwame woke in the early morning hours to the rain splashing on the glass of the small window in his small bedroom inside research lab in the jungle of Afiica. He groaned as he gently pushed his blankets aside to see Dr. Georgina Carver with a hungry look in her eyes. Then, without warning she wrapped her hand around his cock she lowered her mouth onto it, her long mid-night hair fanned out on his lap.

Kwame groaned as he felt Georgina's hot mouth around his cock. The suction she was providing was driving him crazy and his fingers quickly found her head before reaching for the base of her neck and sliding up into her hair, getting a good grip to hold her head in place as she continued to suck him. "Damn it Georgie you are so good at this." He moaned.

"Damn this thing is huge." Her hand kept stroking as her mouth worked wonders on his swollen cock, her tongue flicking all around it, giving it a tender suck with each pump of her fist. "Best 8 months of my life."

Like their previous lovemaking Georgina could feel that Kwame was getting close as his cock started swelling in her mouth. "Georgie! I am coming!" He roared

"Spray it on my face my African king." Georgina said as she releases his large member from her mouth. Kwame released his cum and painted Georgina's face and breasts white. When she was completely covered Georgina put Kwame's cock back into her mouth and started swallowing his seed without a problem. When Kwame finished his climax he admired Georgina's cum covered body.

"Hmmm Kwame tastes so good and there's so much of it." Georgina said as she wipes the cum off herself and puts in her mouth. "Now let's go another three rounds like last night."

"Why don't you put my cock into that tight pussy of yours then?" Kwame said with a smile on his face.

"I will" Georgina said as she position herself over him when he remember something and look over to the clock.

"Oh shit, I am late." Kwame shouted as he slides from underneath. "Sorry Georgie but I am late for my flight." He ran out of the room and grabbed his luggage.

"Damn it and here I was hoping he would forget!" Georgie pout, that bastard had left her really wet. "You will pay for this Kwame!" She shouted.

"Shit where the hell is the jeep!" Kwame shouted as he came out of the researcher centre which was in the jungle. "I have a feeling that Georgie is behind this!" He had been working with Georgie for a year now trying the find a cure for his mother's illness, they hadn't found the cure as yet but they create something that slow down the process and that was good enough for him right now.

"Kwame, you are such an idiot, **Earth**!" Kwame said as he stomped his right foot into the ground and a pile of dirt appeared his feet. "How could I forget that Gaia allowed me to keep my ring after I begged her?" She had only gave him the ring because he promised her a favour whenever she wanted. The earth around Kwame started moving at high speed throughout the jungled and towards the city.

 **Russia (** **Moscow )**

Linka walked up to a large house which was in the country side, she had a baby in one hand and the baby bag in the other. "I hope they don't freak out about you, my beautiful blossom." She closed the door with her legged, she hadn't told her family about her being pregnant before she moved to America to be with Wheeler. Wheeler was too busy with work (Business trip) to accompany her on her visit to her country.

Linka walked up to the door and knock. "I hope they are home, this is a surprise visit after all." The door open to reveal a tall young man with broad shoulders and shoulder-length blond hair. "Mishka it's been a while."

*Thud*"Link" Her older brother said then he saw the baby.

"Mishka!" Linka screamed out.

"Mishka who was that?" A voice said from the back.

"It's me Linka babushka (Grandmother)" Linka replied as her grandmother into view.

"What happen…oh my." Lidiya, Linka's grandmother said as she saw her grandson on the ground and the reason why. "Linka why didn't you tell me." A smile came to face as she looked at the baby in Linka's hand.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Link replied and handed over the baby to her babushka.

"She is very beautiful Linka." Lidiya kissed the baby on her cheek. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Ayana **."** Linka replied.

 **America**

Wheeler was sitting around the pool, drinking a fruit cocktail and checking out the beautiful ladies that was passing him. "Man if only I wasn't in a relationship." As one of the girl waved at him.

"James honey, I see you ditch that bitch?" A pair of hands wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah I told her I was on a business trip and could not go with her to her homeland hahah." Wheeler laughed as the newcomer jumped into his lap. "I miss you Trish."

"You too James honey." Trish kissed him. Trish is a very beautiful woman with blonde and slim but sexy body with dark eyes. "We should meet more often."

"Why don't we go to my room and catch up." Wheeler said with a smirk on his face.

"Hhehehehehe that what I came here for." Trish replied.

Asia (A country in Asia at night)

Kwame exit the airport and enter a taxi and told the driver where to go, they had exchange address before the team broke apart. "I can believe it's been a year since I saw her." During his research with Dr Carver he did not have any outside contact which he had told his friends about.

"How do you know the Kagamiins?" The taxi driver asked as he pulled up to several large house which was on the beach.

"Their daughter Gi is a friend of mine." Kwame replied as he pay his fare and exit the car.

"Lucky bastard." The taxi driver said before he drove off.

Kwame walked up to the gate only to be stop by the guard. "Who goes there?" Kwame was about to answer when suddenly a tall young woman with a voluptuous figure, ample large breast, long dark blue hair which extends down to her waist, and golden yellow eyes with uniquely slitted pupils. She is wearing an open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wears a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, and a collar around her right leg's thigh. She is also wearing a black high heels with straps. "Handsome here is with me."

"Are you sure Lady Kyōka?" The guard asked only to receive a glare for the beautiful woman. "Of course Lady Kyōka." As he open the gate.

"Damn, she's hot." Kwame said as stared as her.

"Kwame! Let's go." Kyōka said as he followed behind her until they reach one of the beach houses. "This is Gi's house."

"Wait how do you know my name and how are you related to Gi?" A confused Kwame asked.

"Hhehehehehe Gi's right you are cute when you are confuse." Kyōka said as Kwame blushed. "I am Gi's cousin and she told me a lot about you plus I saw the picture she has of you in her jewellery box."

"I see, and thanks for the help." Kwame replied.

"See you later handsome." Kyōka said as she walked away swaying her hips.

"Damnnnnnnnnn!" Kwame said he watched her until he could not see him. "Well I better knock." He knocked on the door.

"Coming." He heard Gi's voice and a minute later the door open. "Ming you are earl-" She froze when she saw him. Gi is wearing a skin-tight dress, hugging her every curve, strapless at the top and held up by the way it stretched over her breasts, falling to mid-thigh;.

"Sweet god in heaven." Kwame said to himself as he saw how sexy she looks. "Ming is he suppos-" Kwame received a powerful right hand that sends him crashing to the ground knocking him out.

"You bastard how dare you show your face here!" Gi shouted before slamming her door.

A figure appeared and look at the down Kwame. "I should have warned him." The figure dragged away his body.

*knock*

Gi open the door and threw some fishy water on the person. "What the hell Gi!"

"Oh sorry Ming, I thought you were somebody else." Gi blushed as the man glared at her. "I don't feel like going out tonight."

"Damn it bitch you promise to give me the pussy tonight!" Ming shouted as Gi pressed a button and several guards appeared.

"Get this shit off my property!" Gi ordered.

 **Later**

Kwame woke up to find himself on a bed. "Ah my jaw," As he held his jaw that still hurt. "What happen?"

"You got knocked out." A familiar voice said as Kwame looked around only to see a naked Kyōka.

Sorry." Kwame replied as he turn his face around.

'What are you sorry for, I know you liked what you saw?" Kyōka said as she wrapped a towel around her body. "You can turn around now."

"Thanks for taken me off the ground." Kwame said.

"It's my fault, I should have warn you that she would react that way." Kyōka replied.

'Why is she acting that way?" Kwame asked.

"Linka told her about how you guys had sex 8 months ago and she was furious." Kyōka replied which shocked the earth Planeteer. "She didn't let Linka explain, she hang up the phone and the two haven't spoken."

"Shit I knew I should have told her." Kwame said as he gritted his teeth. "How do you know so much about it?"

"Linka told about it of course, she had been calling every day after that but Gi wouldn't answer her so I did and we became friends and she told me." Kyōka informed him. "I told Gi but she still not believe me."

"Damn it what am I going to do now?" Kwame held down his head.

"Why don't I help you think of a plan?" Kyōka said as she took off the towel and tackled him to the bed. "While I ride the BBC that Linka told me about.

 **A month later**

Gi walked down the hall of the marine lab that she was working at when she passed a group of drooling girl blocking the view of the new install green house.

"Oh my god he's so hot!" One of them shouted.

"Look at those abs."

"I wonder if it's true, that if you go black you going end up in a wheelchair."

"Horny bitches." Gi muttered as she ignored them and when into her lab, she could believe that some of the smartest women in Asia was acting like horny school girls.

"Hey Gi, I receive another bouquet of flowers for you again." A voice said.

"Who is it from Mei?" Gi asked with a sigh.

"From Kwame again." Mei replied as she took off the note. "He said he was sorry blah blah."

"Throw it away." Gi said.

"Come on Gi give the guy a chance he been apologizing for a month now, you weren't together when he slept with that Linka girl." Mei said she was the one who always read them to her because Gi did not even wanted to open them.

"I don't know Mei, it still hurts." Gi said with tears in her eyes. "Linka knew about my crush on him and yet she slept with him."

"I know but you have to get over it and give both of them a chance." Mei said with a smile. "Oh and I finally found the person who saved you from Ming last week."

Gi flinched as she remember coming into the lab late at night when Ming attacked her and tried **to rape her and that's all she remember because he knocked her out. "Who was it?"**

 **Mei took out her phone and showed her a video that she got from the security room.**

 **On the video**

 **"Somebody help!" Gi shouted**

 **"Gi!" The voice shouted as she saw Kwame running across the hall and into her lab.**

 **End of video**

"So that bastard is stalking me now." Gi growled.

"What? The gardener." A shock Mei said.

"The gardener what are you talking about that's Kwame?" Gi replied.

"That Kwame!" Mei shouted in shock. "No wonder you are depress that Linka slept with him, he's hot."

"Why did you call him the gardener?" Gi asked.

"He's been working here in the greenhouse for three weeks now." Mei informed her. "He usually comes in early in the morning and leave late in the nights, I never seen someone who loves plants so much."

"What!" Gi shouted at her friend. "Why wasn't I inform of that?"

"I don't know but I heard it was your cousin Kyōka who employed him." Mei said.

"But they don't know each other…wait a minute, that bitch she was the one who let him in that night." Gi growled. "Why haven't I see….so he was the one those bitch where eying!"

 **After work**

Kwame had just exit the kitchen in the lab and had some dinner, he decided to finish up his work in the green house tonight because tomorrow he would be leaving. The plan that Kyōka came up with for him constantly send her flowers with apologize and get her space wasn't working. "Well maybe I will try again after I visit Linka but asking Gaia where she was. "Well, let get this over with." As he entered the greenhouse.

As soon as Kwame entered the greenhouse, he was treated with the sight of his friend Gi, lying on a bed which wasn't there before waiting for him in nothing but a set of skimpy lingerie, blue in color, featuring a lacy bra that was too small to contain her round, perfect tits and tiny G-string that failed miserably to hide her fat pussy lips.

."Dear Gaia." Kwame was instantly hard. "Gi."

"Yes my black stallion." Gi said as she got off the bed and walked up to him.

"Not that I am complaining but why are you here and dress like that?" Kwame asked.

"I am here to tell you that I have decide to give you another chance." Gi said seductively. "And a thank you for saving my live even when I was being a bitch."

"Gi, you were never a bit-" Kwame felt warm lips pressing against his own. His eyes snapped open to see Gi kissing him. As if per instinct Kwame responded to her kiss. Gi cheered to herself as Kwame didn't push her away but rather accepted it. Gi pressed her body against Kwame's and reached around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Gi slipped her tongue into his mouth and took control of the kiss. Kwame felt Gi tongue dominate his mouth. "Wow, just like our first kiss." As they separated. "I have been wait for this moment since I met you." Gi gave him a small slutty smile to Kwame as she stepped back and when back on the bed and opened her legs, took off her bra and slide her panty to the side allowing Kwame a better view of her wet pussy.

"Thank you Gaia." Kwame said.

"I hope I am doing this right, Kyōka said that guys love to see girls playing with themselves." Gi started playing with herself as Kwame watched every little movement as her breasts move around, her hands tweaking the hard nipples, causing her to moan with pleasure. Her first moan brought Kwame out of his daze, and he looked to see a wetness of her pussy.

While He was admiring her wet pussy, Gi had taken one hand and was gliding it down her body, letting it come to rest on her pussy. She let out a sigh as she rubbed the area; the feeling of her hands rubbing on her pussy felt incredible to her.

When she hit a particularly sensitive spot Gi arched her chest as she gave a loud, passionate "Ohhh…yes!"

Kwame could take no more of this. He quickly stripped off his clothes and went on the bed before grabbing the back of her thighs and placing a kiss right on her pussy. Gi moaned as she felt Kwame's lips, Kwame then started to lick Gi pussy earning a groan from her as she reached down to pull his head closer to her centre.

While he was doing that Gi bucked her hips begging him to go further and he complied his tongue running along her pussy lips before he pushed it into her tight hole.

"Oh, God, oh my God…Kwame, please don't stop, Kwame, eat this out, Ohhh, it feels so good." Gi wailed as she had her 1st orgasm causing her fingers to grab at his hair and hold his head even closer to her hole. When he got to the point where he knew she was getting close to another orgasm, he stopped, much to her disappointment but then placed his teeth on her clit and bit down.

This sent Gi over the edge again as she bucked up into his mouth and let out a high pitched shriek of pleasure as her pussy contracted in orgasm, letting her juices flow into Kwame's mouth.

When she had recovered from her orgasm, she sat up and leaned towards shim, causing him to sit back on his feet, his knees sticking out, his big cock bobbing around freely. "I only done this twice so I am not very good at it."

"I don't judge my Asian beauty." Kwame replied.

"Sweet Gaia." She saw the BBC. "How did Linka mange this monster." Gi started sucking on the head of his cock and slowly started to rub the length of his erect shaft with her hand. With her other hand, Gi caressed his big balls. She bounced them up and down in her hands as she sucked and rubbed his rock hard penis. "Do you like my warm mouth?"

"Oh yes." Kwame groaned at the amazing feeling and ran his hands through her short, black hair. .

"Gi …more, please," He asked, and she was happy to comply. She took in four more inches of his thick rod, causing her mouth to stretch considerably. Her tongue slid underneath his shaft and she felt another blob of pre-cum blast into her mouth. She could feel his erection throb furiously and she knew he wouldn't last much longer. She pulled back until only the head was in her mouth and sucked on it while both her hands jerked his shaft off at a blinding speed. The saliva covering his shaft made it easier to move her hands up and down.

Kwame bucked his hips into her mouth involuntarily. He couldn't hold it any longer, he was going to cum.

"Gi, I'm going to…" That was all he could say before he exploded inside of her mouth. Gi struggled to swallow the thick, creamy liquid as it came out. Some spilled out of the corners of her mouth as more continued to shoot out. Finally, the last drops of cum drizzled into her mouth and Kwame's legs felt like jelly due to the sheer power of his orgasm. Once he stopped Cumming, Gi slowly pulled the still throbbing cock out of her mouth, making sure to lick it clean.

. "I want you inside, now." She said her voice dripping with lust.

"Are you sure about this? There is no going back" Kwame asked

"Just shut up and put it in" Gi shouted

"As you wish my queen" He said bringing his penis back before putting the head at her entrance. He went back to holding her hips and thrust fully inside of her when he felt a barrier. "Gi you are a…"

"Yes and I have been saving myself for you." Gi said she was about to give it to Ming but Kwame showed up on that night and ruin her plans.

"You didn't have to" Kwame replied as he kissed her. "But I am glad you did."

"Me too."

He quickly thrust himself deeper, breaking through the hymn, making her yelp out of pain in the process. But it didn't turn out as a painful scream, as Gi was holding it in, biting her tongue for more resistance. Kwame stayed like that for a while, as he was unable to act for the moment, fearing that he might hurt Gi a lot.

Gi was still holding in the pain that she was feeling inside of her. However, it was starting to get a little better, as the more he thrust himself into her, the more the pain was slowly slipping away. And when the pain went away, it was replaced by a satisfying pleasure coming from down there again. It was safe for her to let go of the resistance, as she let out a soft moan.

Hearing her moan like that, Kwame was glad that she wasn't in pain anymore. "Well, mind if I go a little rougher than this?" he said, as he moved himself straight up, as he was ready to go rough on her.

He grabbed hold of her thighs once more, as he increased the speed of his thrust from normal to possibly extreme, depending on how far he could go.

'"Oh yes I bet you love this tight pussy!" Gi was moaning out loudly of pleasure, as the large amount of pleasure was coming from down there once more. She didn't know that Kwame would be that good and that he would give out that much pleasure inside of her. "Oooohhh! Kwame...! So good.. Pound my tight Asian pussy!" she moaned, as he ran her hands up to her breasts to squeeze them, trying to give out more pleasure from them as well.

He continued to go fast and hard into the former Planeteer, smiling, as he was able to know that she was enjoying it, a lot. And it again encouraged him to keep on going, no matter how much pleasure she had. "Gi!" he said, thrusting into her harder and deeper inside. He could feel the inner walls inside of her lower lips pulsing against his member, but he ignored it for the time being, as he was concentrating on one thing: to make her happy.

"Oh yes damage my pussy which your big cock!" Gi was moaning loudly and constantly of pleasure, as if each thrust he made was like thunder striking down in her pleasure spot. And because of the amount of power he had in them, her breasts escaped from her hold, as they were bouncing around and around each time he slammed himself into her. "Kwame! Don't stop, I love it" She moaned out, unable to withstand the pleasure that she was receiving.

She was caught by surprise, as a pair of hands were wrapping around her waist and pulling her up from the bed, as she found herself clinging onto his body and riding on his member, while continuing to moan out of intense pleasure. "You like that baby, this is only for you."

Kwame was enjoying it a lot. He was thrusting fast and hard into her, slamming her ass hard to send out vibrations from down there. The more he did her, the more his excitement was increasing, "Gi...! I'm... I'm cumming!" he yelled out.

"Wait on me baby!" However, he couldn't do that, as Gi was moving herself up and down, slipping herself off from Kwame's hold. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to ride him, as she felt the climax of her own coming as well. "Ooohhh! Kwame!" she moaned out of pleasure, Kwame wanted to cum outside, but Gi was preventing him from doing that.

"Damn it Gi!" He couldn't hold in the amount of pleasure that he was having now, and the wave of pleasure was almost at the peak of it. And before he knew, he let it all out the inner walls of her mound was squeezing against his member hard, as her juice was mixed with his semen. And after a while has passed, they stopped crying out, as their climax has ceased themselves from continuing on.

"Oh Gaia that was amazing!" Gi screamed out. "No wonder that bitch Linka told she did not regret sleep with him."

 **The next day**

As Kwame woke up he couldn't help but smile as Gi's black hair was sprawled out over his chest as her head rested on his chest. He chuckled as he softly moved the hair off of her face to reveal her sleeping face, which was stuck in a smile.

"Wake up sweetie, you can't sleep all day and as much as I would love to." He whispered to her as he kissed her cheek making the sleeping woman on his chest frown and let out a whine. "We don't want the workers to see us like this."

"But what if I want those sluts to know that you are mine!"" Gi said with a smirk on her full lips as she trailed her finger down his chest. "Plus I little sore from last night" As they both blush.

"How about I help you up." Kwame said as he got up and looked around only to see the workers looking at them.

"Holy shit that thing is huge!"

"You bitch he was mine."

"I wonder if Gi is going to need a wheelchair."

"You bastard I going to cut off you cock for deflowering my daughter!"

"Father it's not what it looks like!" Gi shouted as she covered herself up.

"Stop it dear, she's a big girl and can make her own decision." Gi heard her mother's voice. "But Gi do you need a wheelchair dear."

"Mommmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Gi shouted

 **10 minutes later**

Gi and Kwame was fully dress and was in her father's office, he was still glaring at Kwame while Gi's mother was winking at him. "I hope you were planning to marry my daughter." And before Kwame could response an object crashed through the window and smoke begun to come out of t.

*cough*

*cough*

*cough*

*cough*

"We must get out of here E-" Everything when dark.

"So these are the final two Ma Ti." A male voice said.

"Yes they are." Ma Ti replied with a smile on his face.

 **End**


	4. Chapter 3 A Blight Day

**Barbara: Jay3000 don't own Captain Planet and the Planeteers it is owned by Ted Turner and Robert Larkin III. I and all the people who help him)**

Everybody thoughts

* * *

 **Last time**

* * *

"How about I help you up." Kwame said as he got up and looked around only to see the workers looking at them.

"Holy shit that thing is huge!"

"You bitch he was mine."

"I wonder if Gi is going to need a wheelchair."

"You bastard I going to cut off you cock for deflowering my daughter!"

"Father it's not what it looks like!" Gi shouted as she covered herself up.

"Stop it dear, she's a big girl and can make her own decision." Gi heard her mother's voice. "But Gi do you need a wheelchair dear."

"Mommmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Gi shouted

 **10 minutes later**

Gi and Kwame was fully dress and was in her father's office, he was still glaring at Kwame while Gi's mother was winking at him. "I hope you were planning to marry my daughter." And before Kwame could response an object crashed through the window and smoke begun to come out of t.

*cough*

*cough*

*cough*

*cough*

"We must get out of here E-" Everything when dark.

"So these are the final two Ma Ti." A male voice said.

"Yes they are." Ma Ti replied with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 A Blight Day**

* * *

The pitch-black darkness was suffocating. Linka knew, even if she couldn't see anything that the space she was in was far too small to move.

Her shoulders had gone numb, having had her arms tied over her head for so long, and her wrists hurt where the shackles had dug into the flesh as she struggled, to no avail, to get free. She had been there for what she guessed were more or less three days.

The young Planeteer sighed and shifted to make herself as comfortable as possible. Moving, she hit something — or better, _someone_ — warm. It was Wheeler, who laid besides her sleeping. No it could be because after that incident where she beat the crap out of wheeler for cheating on her. She was in a larger prison along with Wheeler, she had been captured on her walk to the supermarket in Russia, and she had left her baby with her family so they did not get her. She woke up hours later only to find Wheeler and herself in the prison. She was happy and sad at the same time. She was with her husband but they were both captured and imprison.

 **Flashback three days ago**

Wheeler and Linka was planning their escape when their capturer appeared. "You scar face bitch!" Linka shouted as she saw who it was.

"Watch your mouth girl." The woman growl. She is a very beautiful woman with blonde hair, which is styled to cover the left side of her face. She is wearing a pink skin-tight jumpsuits with a white lab coat which showed off her perfect figure that many woman wish they have. She is wearing a dark gloves and dark high-cut boots, as well as a utility belt slung loosely around her hips. "Or I might give you a matching one."

"How dear you threaten my wife you whor-Arghhhhhhhh!" Wheeler screamed as the MAL shocked hm.

"Wheeler!" Linka screamed as she ran over to him. "Stop it!"

"Hehehehehe stop it MAL honey we still need him for our plan to work." Dr Blight said as she rub down the monitor.

"Yes Dr. Blight." MAL replied as he stop. "I wonder if she would want me to stop after finding out that her husband is cheating on her."

"I know what you are doing and it won't work." Linka growled as she help her husband up. "I know my husband woul-" MAL face vanish and a video of Wheeler and Trish having sex.

"Ah what-smack." Wheeler was hit across his face.

"You bastard!" Linka shouted as she attacked him.

"Nice plan MAL." Dr Blight said with a smile on her face until she realize that Linka might kill him. "Stop her you fool!" That was the last thing Linka heard.

 **Flash Back End**

"That bastard how could you!" Linka said to herself when she felt the person beside her started to move.

"Gi!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Kwame!" A happy Linka shouted.

"Linka is that you." A happy Kwame said as he open his eyes but he couldn't see anything. "Linka, is that you beside me, I can't see anything."

"Yes and I can't see anything either," Linka replied with a smile on her face.

"Where are we and what happen to Gi?" Kwame asked as Linka tell him what she knew.

"Sorry but I haven't see her." Linka said.

"I can't believe that bastard." Kwame growled. "So Dr Blight is behind this, I wonder what she want with us."

"I wish I knew." Linka sigh. "We need to get out of here."

" **Earth**!" Kwame said when he realize that they were underground after his smell the fresh earth. The earth behind them loosen freeing them from their cuff. " **Earth**!" He said again as an entrance was created and light came into the room.

"Kwame!" Linka shouted as she jumped into his arms. "It's been a while, you have gotten a lot more handsome."

"You have gotten even more beautiful Link-" She kissed him with such love and passion which he responded immediately. When they broke apart her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip and he had a grin on his face. "I miss this but I am with G-"

"We will talk later." Linka said as she grabbed unto his hands. "We have to save our friends."

"Ok." Kwame replied as they an out of the place.

"How do you still have your ring when we don't" Linka asked.

"It's complicated." Kwame said as he told her.

"Wow I never knew we could do that." Linka said as they reach a huge lab. They enter the lab and start search for anything that could lead them to their friends when they heard someone screaming.

"That sound like Ma Ti!" Linka said as they ran towards the screaming.

"Ma Ti!" Kwame send the doctor that was about operate on Ma Ti flying with a punch. "Thank Gaia we made it on time." As they release him.

"We have to hurry they are about to operate on Wheeler and Gi!" Ma Ti shouted as he jumped off the table. "Follow me." As he ran through a door. They ran for about three minute until they reach a close door.

"Damn it, it's close!" Ma Ti shouted.

"Stay back **Earth**!" Kwame shouted as an earth spear destroy the door.

"How can you do that without your ring?" Ma Ti asked.

"We don't have time to talk!" Linka shouted as they ran into the room to see Gi and Wheeler in a tube with their Planeteer rings attached to the tube. "What is going on here?"

"Don't move!" Dr Blight said as they were completely surrounded by men who was pointing their guns at them. "Well down Ma Ti."

"What the h-" Kwame was send crashing to the ground as he receive a punch to the face from Ma Ti.

"Kwame!" Linka helped him up. "Ma Ti, how could you!"

"Hheheheheehehe the Ma Ti you know is no longer here, only my brainwash dummy." Blight laughed as Ma Ti walked towards her.

"Can I get my reward now Mistress." Ma Ti said as Dr Blight hugged hm.

"Hey get you filthy hands off my doctor!" MAL shouted.

"Don't be jealous MAL, he does deserve this after all." Dr Blight kissed him on his cheek. "He did trick that fool Gaia and stole the rings."

"Kwame, what is the plan." Linka whispered into his ears.

"I amworking on it." Kwame looked around the place.

"He did not get all the rings." MAL said as Dr Blight pushed away Ma Ti.

"That's because Gaia told me that Kwame has it." Ma Ti replied.

"I see." Blight said with a smile on her face as she looked at Kwame. "Go and take your place Ma Ti darling."

"Yes Mistress." Ma Ti said as he walked into the tube and enter it.

"Bring the girl too." Blight ordered.

"Linka!" Kwame shouted as the men dragged Linka away. "I'll kill y-" He received a punch to the stomach.

"Kwame! Help me!" Linka was place in the tube.

"Now where is the Earth ring or we will kill your daughter?" MAL ordered.

"Daughter? I don't have a daughter?" A confused Kwame asked.

"You don't know." A smile appeared on Blight face. "Linka how could you hide such a thing."

"I am sorry Kwame but I tried to tell you when I found out that I was pregnant." Linka said with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to tell you but there was no way to reach after you when back to Africa."

"ENOUGH TALKING, HAND OVER THE EARTH RING!" MAL shouted.

"Wait I have a better and more enjoyable to retrieve the information." Blight said as she licked her lips.

"You are going to brain wash him too." MAL asked.

"Oh hell no, you know the side effect of using it." Blight said as she glared at MAL. "We don't want a blank slate like Ma Ti."

"Then how are you going to get it?" MAL asked.

"Just shut up!" Blight said as she unplug MAL. "Bring him to my room and wake up the other two."

 **Dr Blight bedroom**

A naked Blight was laying on her bed with only her panties on and a naked tied up Kwame. "Wow I have never seeing anything this big." As she stroke his cock.

"Stop touch me you ugly bitch." Kwame moan as she when faster.

"I know you are enjoying this so stop telling lies." Blight said as she licked her lips. "I have the perfect shape, my breasts are bigger than those teammate of yours and my skin is faultless." As she remove the bag that use to cover her scar.

"My slave Ma Ti also stole he sacred water of Gaia which manage to heal my scar." Blight said as she took out a test tube with some pink liquid in it. "The only reason you not begging me to have sex with me is because of our past but is about to change." A she drink it.

"Man her hands are so soft, I need to make my move no-." Suddenly Blight attack his lips with her and force the liquid down his throat. "*COUGH WHAT WAS THAT BLIGHT."

"Oh just a chemical makes you want to have sex with the first person you see." Blight said with a smile on her face as she untied him. "And call me Barbara, now come and have me." As she lay on the bed.

"I plan to." Kwame said as his eyes scan the perfect body of Dr Blight. "I am going to wreck that pussy." As a video camera appeared from the ceiling.

 **With the others**

"Ma Ti, how could you do this to us?" Gi shouted but Ma Ti ignored her.

"Linka I am sorry, I only got with her to get back at you for sleeping with Kwame." Wheeler shouted but Linka was not listen. "Please forgive me"

"It's no use Gi, he's been brain wash my Dr Bright." Linka said ignoring Wheeler. "Kwame, please be alright."

"Where is Kwame?" Gi asked when suddenly a giant video monitor appeared in front of them. On the screamed they saw a naked Kwame and Barbara making out. "Kwame!"

"Oh shit! No wonder Linka is never satisfy when we have sex." Wheeler said to himself.

"Kwame! How could you!" Linka shouted.

 **On the Monitor**

* * *

 **Lemon Alert**

"Sweet Gaia" as she saw his big member then Barbara started sucking on the head of his cock and slowly started to rub the length of his erect shaft with her hand. With her other hand, Barbara caressed his big balls. She bounced them up and down in her hands as she sucked and rubbed his rock hard penis. Her arousing ministrations caused a large spurt of pre-cum to shoot out of Kwame's cock and into her mouth. Barbara moaned at the delicious taste of his pre-cum, sending vibrations over his cockhead. Kwame groaned at the amazing feeling and ran his hands through her short blonde hair. It felt so good that Kwame didn't think he could last much longer.

"Barbara …more, please," He asked, and she was happy to comply. She took in four more inches of his thick rod, causing her mouth to stretch considerably. Her tongue slid underneath his shaft and she felt another blob of pre-cum blast into her mouth. She could feel his erection throb furiously and she knew he wouldn't last much longer. She pulled back until only the head was in her mouth and sucked on it while both her hands jerked his shaft off at a blinding speed. The saliva covering his shaft made it easier to move her hands up and down.

Kwame bucked his hips into her mouth involuntarily. He couldn't hold it any longer, he was going to cum.

"Barbara, I'm going to…" That was all he could say before he exploded inside of her mouth. Barbara struggled to swallow the thick, creamy liquid as it came out. Some spilled out of the corners of her mouth as more continued to shoot out. Finally, the last drops of cum drizzled into her mouth and Kwame's legs felt like jelly due to the sheer power of his orgasm. Once he stopped Cumming, Barbara slowly pulled the still throbbing cock out of her mouth, making sure to lick it clean.

"Your turn my doctor." Kwame kissed her mouth before moving down while kissing her. When he got to her breasts he nipped the harden nipples.

She sighed in content before he moved down to her flat stomach and kissed her stomach over and over again. He made his way to her black panties and kissed where her pussy was making her wet.

"Wow my doctor, you're soaking down here." Kwame smirked.

"Only for you Kwame." Barbara smiled. Kwame put his hands around the waist bands and pulled down slowly. They finally reached his ankles and Kwame gazed at a sight, she had a trim of blonde curls making him smile before looking at her moist pink pussy, begging for release.

Kwame leaned down and played with her curls making her shiver. Next he kissed her pussy before giving a lick making her moan. He licked her repeatedly before spreading her legs apart and stuck his tongue inside.

She moaned in ecstasy while Kwame continued to tongue fuck her. She wrapped her legs around his head while putting her hand in his hair and pulling while pushing his head further in.

She moaned as Kwame stopped and licked her inside. "Kwame. I'm cumming." She panted. Kwame said something but was muffled in her legs. The vibrations from his voice made her moan even more before screaming quietly.

She cummed on his face, much to Kwame's joy. He lapped up her juices and gave on more lick to her sensitive pussy. She unwrapped her legs allowing him up.

. "I want you inside, now." she said her voice dripping with lust.

"As you wish my queen" he said bringing his penis back before putting the head of his cock at her entrance. He went back to holding her hips and thrust fully inside of her.

"Ah yes!" She moans. "Got you, no man has ever lied to me once they sample this pussy."

"How does it feel Barbara? How does my big cock feel inside your tight little cunt?" said Kwame, as he thrust into Barbara hard, the said woman having her legs wrapped around him so she could keep herself connected.

"It feels good Kwame! Don't stop!" said Barbara in a pleading voice, while moaning from the pounding she was getting. "Now tell me where the earth ring is?"

"As you wish," said Kwame , as he thrust into her again, and again while burying his face into her neck licking the spot he was about to bite into all the while letting Barbara grip his head while she let out screams of pleasure with each thrust into her bod. "I have fuse with the ring." Kwame started to thrust faster, his hips becoming a blur as the bed stated to make noise from the pressure of his thrust.

"Oh Gaia! He fucking me rough and raw, I've been pounded like this before!" thought Barbara, as she felt his cock pound into her without mercy.

"Ah fuck! I love your pussy!" said Kwame, as he did a semi-corkscrew maneuver when he thrust into her pussy, and made Barbara nails tear the skin.

"I've love your dick Kwame! Tell me you love me!" said Barbara

"I love you Barbara." said Kwame as he continue to wreck her pussy.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" thought Barbara , as she had been through so many orgasms without crying out because they had bombarded her one after the other, and she could feel her body had basically become like jelly with Kwame giving it to her like she asked.

"I'm going to cum Barbara. I'm going to cum hard!" said Kwame , as he had been feeling her pussy clamping down on him hard to the point it was almost painful to him, and finally released his seed into her pussy making the woman let out a raspy scream at feeling his seed enter her womb.

"That...was...marvelous!" Barbara breath as her body shivered.

"Were not done yet Barbara," said Kwame, as they went on into the night.

End


	5. Chapter 4 Great Gaia

**Jay3000 don't own Captain Planet and the Planeteers it is owned by Ted Turner and Robert Larkin III. I and all the people who help him)**

Everybody thoughts

 **Last time**

"That...was...marvelous!" Barbara breath as her body shivered.

"Were not done yet Barbara," said Kwame, as they went on into the night

Now

 **Chapter 4 Great Gaia**

"So, even the great Dr. Blight at her level have their limit." Kwame said as he finished putting on his clothes and turned his head around to look at Dr. Blight, who was laying tits down ass up on the bed with a fucked-stupid smile on her face.

"Well it seem that your mind control have worn off." Kwame said as he lowered his head down and smiled at her "But it was a good experience, I hope to work with you again Dr Blight." He kissed her playfully, causing her to whimper in response.

Standing, Kwame made his way towards the door. "I need to free Linka and the others." As he open the door. Kwame walked down the hallway knocking out all the henchmen that he came up on until he reached the lab that his friends was.

"What took you so long Kwame?" MAL asked as he Linka and Gi in a chokehold with his robot body. "You for to pay for touching my woman!"

"I never touc-" the screen appeared showing Kwame and blight having sex. "Oh shit, that means."

"I will kill you after I get what I want." MAL said as he started choking the girls. "Now give me the earth ring and get in the pod.

Kwame looked at the pods to see Wheeler and Mai Tai was both out cold. "Kwame don't do it!" Linka shouted.

"Forget about us and go!" Gi shouted as MAL squeeze harder.

"Shut up bitches!" MAL shouted.

"Linka! Gi!" Kwame shouted he ran towards them only to be surrounded by henchmen. "Earth!" All the henchmen sunk into the ground as MAL was floating.

"Come any closer and they die." MAL said as he laugh. "Now hand over the ring and get into the pod.

"Find." Kwame said as he took off his shoes revealing the ring on his toe.

"Kwame no!" The girl shouted.

"You can't doom the planet for us?" Linka shouted.

"I CAN'T LIVE IN A WORLD WITHOUT THE TWO OF YOU!" Kwame shouted as he toss the ring to MAL and enter the pod.

"Kwame!" The woman screamed out his name as the pod closes.

"MUHAHAHAHAHHA I got the last ring!" MAL laughed as he toss the girls to the henchmen who placed them in the pod. "Now to put my plan into motion."

 **1 year later**

"I finally found you Kwame!" Linka said with tears in her eyes as she walked up to the pod. She was has been through a lot since the pass three month, she press the button as the pod opens. "Kwame wake up."

She got no response so she checked his pulse. "He's alive." As took out her cell phone and call the others.

Kwame slowly started to wake up. He could feel warmth pressed up against him and a soft gentle feeling on his lips. Kwame opened his eyes and saw Linka on top of him eye's closed and kissing him softly. Fully awake and like any other single men who woke up to a beautiful woman kissing him, Kwame returned the attention and began kissing back. Linka continued the kiss before she stopped and pulled back allowing Kwame to see her.

"Sorry but I could not resist you any more" She said smiling gently down at him. Kwame as he grabbed unto her ass and started messaging it. "Ahh." She moaned in pleasure.

"As much as I would wanted to enjoy this we have to stop." Linka said as he looked at her. "We have a guess who is looking forward to me you." As she got off him.

"I would like you to meet Ayana Zula your daughter." Linka said with a smile on her face as the little girl who was sitting on the chair in his room looked at him.

"Our daughter is so beautiful." Kwame got up, walked over to Ayana, and picked her up. "I am so sorry if I had known I would have been by your side." As he hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault on both occasion." Linka said as she hugged both of them.

"Both occasion?" Kwame asked.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Link said as he took a seat with the two year old in his hands. "After we were put in the pod, MAL manage to clone us and took our ring."

"What! But how?" A shock Kwame asked.

"I don't know but he did." Linka inform him. "After that he set the lab on fire with us in it and if it wasn't for Gaia we would have died. She protected us from the explosion but we all got separated."

"That was a year ago." Linka said which shocked Kwame. "MAL took over the world with his dark Planeteers and Dark Planet."

"I can't believe it, what happen to Gaia?" Kwame asked.

"Gaia started to search for us, she found Gi and I first before Dark Planet started destroying and polluting which weaken Gaia." Linka told him. "When we found Wheeler we were attack by the Dark Planeteers and Dark Planeteer which put Gaia in a coma."

"Gaia recovered 2 months after but was still weak so we were on our own, we found Mai Tai soon afterwards. He had recovered all his memories and begged us for forgiveness." Linka continues her story. "We found you two days ago."

"Dam it I really mess up." Kwame blamed himself.

"Don't we are all responsible." Linka said as she hugged him.

"But I am the one who gave him the final piece that he needed." Kwame said with tears in his eyes,

."I would have done the same." A familiar voice said as they turn to see Wheeler. "So stop blaming yourself."

"He's right if anybody is to be blame is me." Ma Tai said as he entered the room too.

"No you are not, you were brain washed." Linka said as Ma Tai.

"Look Wheeler abou-"

"That's water under the bridge, Linka and I had a long talk a few months ago." Wheeler said with a smile. "We work things out and we are back to being good friends, only friends."

"I see, so where's Gi." Kwame said as she entered the room with a baby boy in hand.

"I am right here Kwame." Gi said as she walked up to him. "I would like you to meet your son Aoi Zula." As she placed the baby in his hand, he put Ayana on his lap to take the baby.

"Planeteers!" They saw Gaia appeared in front of them. "Now that you all are back together, I can final fulfil my final mission."

"Gaia, what are you talking about!" Wheeler shouted as tears came the other's eyes.

"Don't leave us Gaia!" Linka and Gi shouted.

"The power is yours!" Was Gaia's final words.

"Gaia!" Kwame shouted as she burst into light particles and surround the Planeteers. When the light vanished, they all had rings on their hands.

 **A month later**

It had took a while but the Planeteers final broke into MAL castle, they had devise a great plan to fight their clone. "Well, well if it isn't the Planeteers!" MAL said as his face appeared on the big screen that seems to appear out of nowhere.

"You rain of evil as come to an end." Kwame said as MAL glared at him.

"Kill the other and torture the black one but don't kill him." MAL said as the Dark Planeteers arrived. "I want to kill him myself."

"Yes master." Dark Kwame said as they prepare to attack.

"Now!" Kwame shouted.

"Wind!" Linka shouted as she was covered in a vail of wind before vanish as slammed into Dark Gi sending them into another room.

"Water!" Gi shouted as a huge tsunami washed away Dark Wheeler.

"Fire!" Wheeler attacked Dark Linka.

"Dark Earth!" Dark Kwame said as a wall blocked the fire from getting to Linka.

"Earthquake!" Kwame said as the place started to shake destroying the wall and ground.

"Earth."

"Fire."

"Wind."

"Water."

The attack hit both dark Linka and Kwame. Argh/Kyaha!" They screamed out in pain.

"Dark Heart!" Dark Ma Ti shouted as his power revive his fallen comrade. "Let our powers combine!"

"Dark Earth."

"Dark Fire."

"Dark Wind."

"Dark Water."

"Dark Heart."

"By the dark powers combine I am Captain dark Planet!" Dark Planet shouted as he came out.

"Let our powers combine, Earth!"

"Fire."

"Wind."

"Water."

"Heart."

"Argh!" Kwame screamed out as the powers went unto him.

"Kwame!" Gi and Linka shouted as they ran towards him.

"Stand back!" Kwame roared as he absorb the power. "By you powers combine, I am Captain Kwame!" His power send shockwave throughout the place destroy the electronics in the building.

"Dude you ok." Wheeler asked.

"Never better." Kwame said with a smile on his face.

"Look out!" Ma Tai shouted as Dark Planet crashed into him.

"Argh!" Kwame scrammed, as he was send crashing into the wall. Kwame spit to his side as he noticed Dark Planet had disappeared. _"Let's see what he's got"_ Kwame thought before he was sent tumbling away before being kicked back one more, he was then kicked upwards and just when he thought he could regain his bearings Dark Planet appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around Kwame and spun extremely fast straight to the ground causing a crater and a mushroom cloud picking up, Dark Planet however had hoped away before Kwame hit the ground.

"Kwame!" Linka screamed as they held her back.

"Calm down Linka, you will only get in the way!" Gi shouted.

"Look he is getting up!" Ma Tai shouted.

"I got to admit…" said Kwame as he stood up from the crater with some cuts on his chest from the rocks with blood dripping down from his hair line his pants were also torn a little. "I really didn't expect you to be this strong." he said chuckling as his power exploded from him as the ground crumbled under him. Everyone shielded their face as debris was flying around, Kwame focusing his power through his body feels his muscles compact as the power around him started to turn sliver.

With that, Kwame faded into the wind. Dark Planet was shocked. " _What the he-'_ But before he could react, Kwame suddenly appeared beside on Dark Planet's left side. Dark Planet saw him in the corner of his eye but it was too late, even to blink when Kwame gave him a right uppercut to his chin.

"Argh!" This sent Dark Planet into the air. While he was still in mid-air, Kwame pulled him by the left foot with his right hand and yanked him down for Kwame to give a square solid punch to his face with his left fist.

"Bastard!" Dark Planet crashed into the ground face up and with a sickening crunch that could only be a bone cracking. His impact caused a large crack to occur on where he fell.

"Yeah Kwame!" They shouted.

*boom*

"I am not dead as yet!" Dark Planet roared as he attacks Kwame.

"That can be arrange!" Kwame shouted.

They just kept appearing and disappearing, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on each other and dodging each other's attacks. After doing this for a while, they appeared again with Kwame ducking under another direct punch, but Dark Planet took this opening to nail Kwame in the face with a knee. This made Kwame's head jerk back.

"ArgHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kwame screamed out in pain as he was send crashing through the wall and out into another room.

"Get up Kwame!" Gi shouted.

"You can't lose here." Linka shouted

Dark Planet kept unleashing a barrage of punches on Kwame's face, leaving him defenseless. I am going to rape those bitches of yours went you are dead!" Dark Planet roared as he cocked his left fist back and launched it towards Kwame's face, but he ducked from the attack, surprising the demonic Dark Planet. Kwame then kicked Dark Planet in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Kwame flipped back on his feet and disappeared once again. He appeared behind Dark Planet's flying form and slammed him into the ground as Dark Planet coughed up blood. He grabbed Dark Planet and lifted them high up into the air before slamming him into the ground.

"Argh!" Dark Planet screamed out in pain as Kwame jumps into the air.

"Soul Destroyer!" Kwame threw a rainbow coloured ball into dark planet.

"Argh!" Dark Planet screamed out as he vanished. The dark Planeteers was sucked into their rings.

"We did it!" Wheeler shouted.

"Kwame!" Linka and Gi shouted as Kwame suddenly fell to the ground.

 **6 hours later**

Kwame open his eyes to see his friends surrounding him. "Dude you were so ad ass kicking the crap o7ut of Dark Planet!" Wheeler shouted.

"They that was really bad ass." Ma Tai said.

"Don't ever make me worry like that again." Linka said with a smile.

"Thank Gaia." Gi said when she realize that Gaia was gone.

"Don't be sad, I saw Gaia in my dreams and she was explaining to me that she change the ring power to give its energy to person with the strongest will." Kwame explain it to them. "She even told me of a way to bring her back."

"Really! How?" An excited Linka asked.

"You took up the other rings right?" Kwame asked as they all nodded their head. "Give them to me."

The gang each handed him the rings, he place them all on his fingers. "Let the powers combine." There was a bright flash of light, which force them to cover their eyes.

The light cleared for them to see Gaia standing before them. "I am back Planeteers." Gaia said with a smile.

 **Two days later**

 **LEMON ALERT**

"Man, who should I choose Linka or Gi?" Kwame walked around the room, the girls had cornered him earlier asking him to choose one of them. He asked for some time to think about it. "Damn it I can't choose." He continue to walk around when he felt someone entered the room.

"How about both." The voice said.

He turned around slowly, staring deeply into her beautiful eyes. Pressing herself against him she reached for his head, drawing him closer. Kwame felt his face burning in embarrassment, as he got an eyeful of her bountiful cleavage, before he could say something when he felt her soft lips pressing against his. It was hesitant at first, nothing more than a passing caress; he pulled back looking at the woman who just kiss him.

Reaching out he gently stroked her cheek as his other hand snaked around her waist and drew her close. Lowering himself he caught her lips with his own in a light kiss, as his tongue gently traced her lips.

"Kwame." She moaned, melting into his embrace. His hand which had been stroking her cheek worked its way downwards teasing her with his touches. His other hand did the same to her waist, eliciting a constant stream of moans from her. All the while his mouth was busy suckling on her neck, licking the area, and placing kisses to her delight. "Kwame!" She screamed in ecstasy as his hand cupped her breast.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered sensually, massaging her breast and running his hand down her ass with the other. Before he could say anything else she caught his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply as her tongue probed the depths of his mouth. Caught off guard by her sudden aggression he fell back, the whole time her mouth never left his.

Hitting the stone floor hard, he saw stars, and by the time he was able to see straight again, what a sight it was. Gaia was atop him in all her beauty, her hands stroking his chest, a playful smile on her lips. She kissed him once more working her way down his chest, as she lightly bit his skin.

"Ah!" Kwame cried feeling her hot breath on his skin. She giggled as she continued working her way down until she was at his waist. She hesitated for a moment before she threw all her fears to the wind. Undoing his pants as she used her teeth to pull down his zip before tearing off his pants with her powers as she turned to see her prize.

"…Big." She repeated. Gazing at his manhood, her eyes glossed over as she stared. He could feel a blush creeping over his face from embarrassment, but at the same time he was proud of the compliment.

He shivered as her tongue tentatively licked the head of his cock. She stared into his eyes watching his reactions, enjoying how his breathing grew heavier with each lick. To Kwame this was heaven, her soft almost timid licks were driving him insane, as he suddenly felt her engulf the whole of his cock, working her way up and down.

Reaching up she began to fondle his balls, massaging them with dexterous fingers, fingers that he wished were wrapped around his cock. She rocked her head back and forth; slowly take more and more of his length deeper and deeper into her mouth, until finally he was hitting the back of her throat, yet there were still several inches left to go.

"Relax." He said grabbing a handful of her golden locks. She whimpered in discomfort as he slowly forced his remaining length down her throat. As she began to gag he pulled back, allowing her to breath before plunging his dick back in, until finally he had her nose pressed against his pelvis and all 10 inches buried down her throat. Looking down he saw her staring erotically into his eye, her eyes shining as tears began to pool, and he could make out the shape of his dick stuffed down her throat. He began to pull out only for her to reach around and grab his ass and using her hands thrust his pelvis forward.

To say that he was surprised would be the understatement of the century. He began fucking her throat with reckless abandon as she controlled his hips, buried this deep within her, her tongue was dancing across the underside of his dick as she began to hum a melody, her throat working on the head of his cock. She worked him for what seemed like ages, his hands doing nothing more than caressing her cheeks or stroking her hair, to be honest he didn't know what to with them, but as he felt his release approaching his hands balled into fists, so tightly that he could feel his nail biting through his skin.

"Gaia I'm about to–" He panted. Her hands went to his hips pushing him away, keeping a tight suction on him as the head of his dick left her mouth with an audible pop.

"Cum on my face!" She screamed. That was the final straw, as his balls tightened, and thick ropes of cum shot from his dick bathing her face and breasts in his cum. She screamed in ecstasy, as she came, her juices mixing with the bath water. Panting in exhaustion he watched as she scooped the cum off her face and brought it to her mouth. Her tongue darted across her hands, lapping his seed up.

"Salty." She said softly, pouring the rest that was in her hands into her mouth.

"Gaia –" He began, only for his jaw to hit the floor, as she swished his cum around her mouth, giving him one final sultry smile, before swallowing. The she opened her mouth, and stuck out her tongue so that he could see she swallowed everything. Unable to hold himself back anymore he stood, picking her up and carrying her in a bridal carry. Placing her at the edge of the bed. Grabbing her hips he scooted her forward, gently opening up her legs. Rubbing his thumbs alongside the sides of her pussy, she began to shiver as he massaged the sensitive edges.

He placed her left hand over her hot cunt, so that he was putting pressure on her clit between his first two fingers. Rubbing her pussy up and down, sometimes putting pressure on her clit sometimes barely caressing it, all the while his other hand was groping her breast. He kept it up, lots of petting and massaging, before he finally pinched her nipple between his fingers.

"Oh….GODS!" She screamed cumming on his hand. Bringing his left hand to his mouth he licked her juices off his fingers, before smiling. Going back to her sensitive clit he placed a thumb on either side and wiggled the sensitive nub back and forth, enjoying the hissing sound as she sucked in air, as her breathing grew short and ragged. Inserting a single finger, he curved it upwards, gently rubbing against her g-spot, as his face approached her womanhood. Sucking in her clit and most of her pussy he moved his head up and down, his tongue flicking across lapping up the juices she spilled.

She was moaning constantly no longer able to properly form sentences, her hips ground against him, as she held his face against her hot mound. As he inserted the second finger and then the third, her body spasmed, and she let loose a silent scream, as she came hard.

Gaia smashed his lips against hers, kissing him deeply, her tongue overwhelming his, as he sped up his fingering, adding a fourth finger into her dripping honey pot. "I want you inside me!" She groaned, grinding herself against his fingers. Trailing kisses down towards her mound he positioned himself at her entrance. She nodded once, before he pushed forward slowly. Although she was soaked from his foreplay it was still tight.

"You're so damn tight." He groaned sinking himself deeper into her molten core. He stopped feeling resistance, before he thrust forward ripping through the barrier.

"AAAAAH! AAAAH! AAAAAAH!" She wailed like a banshee, her nails drawing blood as she gripped his shoulders. Her eyes became glazed over, as she was unable to focus on anything but the massive tool that was currently buried within her.

Immediately stopping he looked at her worriedly. "You were a virgin?" He asked, regretting his actions.

She snapped out of her daze and glared at him for a moment, before she said through gritted teeth. "I'll going to pretend that I did not hear that comment. I'm a goddess of earth and I have been for a long time so I did not get the time to do those things."

"Sorry." He apologized, reaching up she gently cupped his cheek, drawing him closer. "Just shut up and make love to me."

Kwame begins to pound into her as he grunts from the friction from her walls; their hot and sweaty naked bodies pressed against one another, as their pleasurable cries and moans become the constant soundtrack in the air. Scorching ecstasy easily finds both of them as Gaia wraps her legs tighter and vigorously thrust herself in him deeply, forcing him to pound even further into her tight and moist opening.

Gaia takes his right hand and placed it into her left breast, trying to intensify the ecstasy. She secures her legs tighter on his hips, trying to make him go deeper. Kwame's mouth sucks on her breast while the other hand twitches the rock-hard nipples on the other. Their bodies press hard into one another, holding each other tight while moving in harmonic rhythm; Gaia can see that Kwame can be one great lover. "Kwame! More!" she screamed, wanting more of this heaven.

Kwame puts his face near her neck level, his hand still at her left breast, the other placed on near her buttocks. She had placed her hands on his head and neck, clinging on to him dearly; she revels in feeling her skin against his. As they move into one another, the lovers looked at each other eye to eye.

Her moans gets louder and louder as Kwame becomes bolder and going deeper, hitting her g-spot every time. She wrapped her legs tighter, needing him to go deeper. His hand that was on her breast now moves behind her. Her hands that are on his head and neck holds him tight as she clings onto him as Kwame thrusts reaches jackhammer Jobber.

His speed and pace steadily increases to high levels, already sending the two of them to this Nirvana feeling. Kwame's hard grunts and Gaia's sweet moans fills the room with this ecstatic duet. Gaia thrust back downwards to meet him; their bodies now grind hard against one another. Both held each other tight, going in for this amazing ride. Gaia's breasts pressed against his fine chest, her nipples scraping the hard and fleshy landscape. Kwame and Gaia were lost in the love they are making and in the loving heat.

When both sense nearing their release, their thrusts were at a berserk level. Gaia impales herself more on him; Kwame feels her walls tightening on him, going deeper and deeper as he goes.

"AHH! Kwame!" Gaia screamed as she holds her love tighter.

"Uh! Gaia! It's getting close...I'm going to!" Kwame could not hold out from the coming release as the pressure builds and he has reached his limits. The edge has reached, now the dams now give way. Kwame quickly goes up to Gaia and suppress their screams of release by a deep kiss; Gaia locks her lips to him.

Kwame shoots his seed into her and Gaia spills out her honey. At the moment of their climax, both of them hold each other very tight from the spasms of their incredible release. Their lips pressed hard into each other, they scream inside their wet caverns, amounts of drool spilled into them. As their spasms die down, they break their kiss and take moment to catch their breath. Kwame's legs are getting tired from their climax but he held on, still holding Miyabi and pressing her against the wall.

Gaia still holds him tight by her arms and legs, not wanting to let go her love anytime soon. They enjoy the lovemaking they were doing, and both feels they are up for one more go. "Gaia is it alright for one more?" Kwame asked gently.

"Of course." Gaia answered nonchalantly with a wink. She may be getting tired, but her body is eager to feel more pleasure, getting enough of it may seem difficult. Gathering all the strength he has left in his legs, Kwame guides them to her bed.

 **10 years later**

"If you're heading to the shower... Take me to..." Linka muttered with a sleepy look as she rested her head against Kwame's back.

"Alright. I guess we can have some fun then." Kwame laughed as he pulled Linka's smooth thighs around his waist and stood up as he gave her a piggyback ride. He quickly felt Linka wrap tighter around him as she brought her lips up to his ear.

"Why don't you join me in the shower?" she asked

Kwame laughed a little bit as he entered the bathroom and knelt down to rest Linka on the counter.

"Thank you." Linka told Kwame as she hopped off the counter and kissed him

"I would love to" Kwame said as he got up "I'll wake up Gi and it can be the three of us"

Linka quickly turned on the water and hopped in it. Kwame just stood there as he watched the water run along Linka's goddess like body. He watched as the water bounced off her large soft breasts. "Don't keep me waiting Kwame honey"

"Damn it." Kwame sighed, quickly left the bathroom, and got back onto the bed to wake up Gi quickly because something of his had grown a tad bit smaller. "Gi wake up!" Kwame shouted as he came back into the room and saw Gi with a huge grin on her face.

He watched as she licked her lips and looked down at something very hard of his.

"I guess I'm having sausage for breakfast" Gi giggled to herself as she grabbed Kwame's boxers and slowly pulled them down to reveal something large member.

"Gi. Linka is wwwa." Kwame moaned silently as he felt a warm breath roll over his erection and then felt a hot wet tongue begin to lick it.

"She can wait" Gi said as she move him towards the bed. And took off her robe and throw it across the revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Like what you see" as she crawls on to him and straddled his legs and they began to kiss. His hands travelled down her body. Kwame put one hand on her back; the other on her rear and began to squeeze it.

"Oh yes Kwame squeeze harder" She began to moan into his mouth as they locked lips, the sounds growing louder when suddenly Kwame flipped her over.

"Gi." Kwame said as he began kissed and licked Gi's breasts and he could not help but place his face into her breasts…making her chuckle in delight.

Kwame looped his arms around Gi's neck and the two kissed one another deeply and as soon as the two were kissing each other deeply. Kwame pulled away and reached for her lovely, full, and well-formed breasts and licked her deep red nipples,

"Oh yes Kwame" Gi moaned out her lover's name and enjoyed the actions of his tongue on her breasts as she was over him.

"Kwame honey what is taken so l….. Gi! You selfish bitch!" Linka roared as she saw her friend and Kwame.

"Shut up Linka and come join us," Gi shouted as Linka glared at her friend first before she walked over to them.

"Move up bitch I want to suck his cock" Linka ordered her friend.

"You are very selfish!" They turn around to see Gaia glaring at them. "You didn't even both to wake me."

"Damn it Linka you were had a deal, you promise you would start until I came back from bring the kids to school." Dr. Blight shouted.

"Will you two just shut up and join us!" Gi and Linka shouted.

Kwame could not decide between the girls so he decided to go back to his country to married both of them since it was legal there. The girls did not like the idea of sharing him and would argue over it until Gaia had a talk with them and they change their minds. Nine months later Gaia with baby Athena in hand showed up with Dr Blight with a one year old in her hands name Bruce Zula. They learned that MAL had her locked up in a secret base when he found out that she was pregnant for Kwame. He had uploaded himself into her cell phone when his place was destroy in which she smash to pieces.

With MAL gone all the security measured that was keeping her in the place was gone also, she tried to fine Kwame but she could not so she prayed Gaia for forgiveness and help. It took a very long time but they were able to forgive her too.

 **THE END**


End file.
